goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mummy with My Face
"The Mummy with My Face" is the third and final story in story in ''Goosebumps Triple Header: Book 2''. Plot Norm Parker is in Egypt with his parents and his older sister, Claire. The siblings are on a tour while their parents are at a conference. When the kids become separated from the tour group, they meet a robed man named Ari. When Norm mentions that he's bored, the man offers to take the kids to a pyramid that isn't open to the public yet. He says the pyramid was supposedly built by a family of ancient sorcerers, who swore revenge against the living and have spirits that still haunt the pyramid. The kids follow into the pyramid, but he walks so fast that the kids eventually lose him. Scared, the kids try to find a way out of the chamber. The kids find a sarcophagus, and its door swings open, revealing a kid-sized mummy. One of the wall's has a message saying that the tomb belongs to Prince Khotep-Dur. More shockingly, there is a picture of Norm's face on the wall. The mummy comes to life and chases the protagonists. The kids find a stone doorway, but it's closed. The mummy approaches, backing the kids into the doors. The doors unexpectedly open, and the kids fall through and down a ramp, landing in another tomb. According to the wall, this tomb is for Prince Amen-Topek, and the kids find a picture of Claire's face. Additionally, there are several other sarcophagi in the room. Suddenly, all of the mummy's arise and encircle the kids. Norm tries to use the cell phone he's carrying to make a call. However, after pressing multiple buttons, all he gets is static. In a hasty decision, the kids decide to play dead. The story cuts to Ari, who is in a separate room, observing the kids' actions on a camera system. Dr. Martez, one of Ari's colleagues, shows up. When they see that the kids aren't moving and the mummies appear to be gone, the men are concerned. Unexpectedly, the mummies appear at the entrance of the room that the men are in. Dr. Martez says they've gone haywire. The duo tries to adjust a nearby control panel, but it doesn't seem to be working. The story jumps back to Norm and Claire, who are alone. They get up, and a mummy appears and tries to grab them. Norm opens up the cell phone and presses zero, which produces a static noise. The noise fazes the mummy, allowing the kids to escape. An hour later, the kids are outside of the pyramid, and Ari and Dr. Martez are being arrested. The two men had been using animatronic mummies to scare the kids. The men wanted to make a "Mummyland Theme Park" and were testing their animatronics. Norm's cell phone had somehow interfered with the animatronic mummies' programming. The kids are reunited with their parents, who offer to take the kids back to the boring tour from earlier. The kids happily agree. Trivia *Chapters 9, 10 and 11 are written in a third-person perspective, unlike the other chapters in the story. In fact, these are the only chapters in the book not written from a first-person perspective. *This is the only story in the Goosebumps Triple Header series where nothing supernatural happens. *This story mentions the pyramid of Khufu. This was the same pyramid that Ben Hassad and his crew were exploring in The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. *This is one of the few stories where the narrator is an eleven-year-old instead of the usual twelve or thirteen-year-old. *This is one of the few stories where the twist is presented a few chapters before the final chapter. Category:Goosebumps Triple Header Category:Short Stories Category:Mummies Category:Robots (topic) Category:Amusement Park Category:Human villains (topic)